Genos
"Using sheer numbers to compensate the lack in strength of each individual, that kind of wishful thinking will get one killed one day." Summary Genos (ジェノス, Jenosu) is the deuteragonist of One-Punch Man. He is a 19-year-old cyborg and the disciple of Saitama. He is always aiming to become more powerful and fights for justice. Under the Hero Association, he is given the name Demon Cyborg (鬼サイボーグ'', Oni Saibōgu'') and is currently S-Class Rank 14. First Body Destructive Power Feats: Wipes out the swarm of mosquitoes trying to attack him with a blast. His heat blasts destroy part of a building. Blasts away the giant mosquito swarm, incinerating the nearby area. Speed Feats: Rips off Mosquito Girl's legs as she takes his arm and flies away. Strength Feats: Rips off Mosquito Girl's legs. Durability Feats: Is not disturbed when his arm is ripped off. No-sells the Mosquito Girl swarm and blast from his own weapon. Gets ripped apart by Mosquito Girl but continues to try to fight. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can self-destruct and being ripped apart does not make him feel pain. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Post-Mosquito Girl Destructive Power Feats: Blasts back the enemy cyborg, creating a blast that blows up much of the street. Destroys the House of Evolution building and then wipes out part of the mountainside, leveling the top of another mountain as well. Speed Feats: Dodges the enemy cyborg's attack. Blitzes Kabuto and then hits him with a barrage of strikes. Strength Feats: Blocks the attack from an enemy cyborg. Durability Feats: Tanks being embedded into the wall by Kabuto. Tanks having his face slammed into the ground by Kabuto and then being tossed away and then having his blast reflected back at him. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Detects monsters approaching from outside. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Beats the enemy cyborg off-screen. Post-Hero Registry Destructive Power Feats: Blasts part of a cliff with his blast. Creates a large blast trying to destroy the meteor about to wipe out the city. His blast launches Deep Sea King back and blow out the shelter walls and proceed to destroy parts of buildings caught in the blast. The attack having damaged much of his face. Speed Feats: Can now use jets in his back to improve his speed. Genos and Saitama clash, jumping from the ground into a cliffside. Blitzes Deep Sea King and then keeps up with him in CQC despite only having one arm. When the Deep Sea King tries to kill a civilian mid-fight, he then blocks the acid attack from hitting the girl. Strength Feats: Breaks apart the surrounding area with his kick. Destroys part of the cliffside with his punches. Cuts Deep Sea King's shoulder and then smacks him back. Knocks back Deep Sea King with a kick and then trades blows with him. Durability Feats: Tanks having his arm ripped off and then being launched into the wall by Deep Sea King. Keeps up with Deep Sea King in CQC and then survives being hit with his acid spit, moments after he is launched into a wall and then punched through it. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Can combine his arms into one massive incineration cannon. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Post-Deep Sea King Destructive Power Feats: His blasts destroy G4's outer body, turning much of it into magma. The clash between Genos and Sonic creates a building sized blast. Blasts apart a spider monster's body. His blasts destroy a monster and destroy part of the street. Destroys part of the street trying to kill Face Ripper. Creates a blast larger than the nearby buildings when destroying Face Ripper. Fires off blasts that tear apart the neighborhood as he fights Roach Awakening. Vaporizes Roach Awakening and much of the neighborhood behind him. Speed Feats: Easily chokes out Charanko. Is too fast for G4 to land consistent blows, allowing him to destroy the robot. Dodges many of the lasers from G4, then getting away and surprising it with a few attacks. Stops some fodder thugs that are clapping Charanko's cheeks from ruining his meal. Turns FTE to Sonic, his attacks becoming trouble for Sonic to dodge, creating blasts tearing down walls with the velocity. Dodges Sonic's counter attacks as well and then ripping off part of his hair. Gets behind Sonic once more after he is angry but then cannot keep up. Tears apart an enemy monster with his Machine Gun Blows. Keeps up with Face Ripper in CQC. Fights Roach Awakening in CQC. Strength Feats: Easily chokes out Charanko. Physically overpowers G4. Continues to overpower G4 physically. Destroys G4 after stopping his lasers. Sends a thug flying with a palm thrust. Tears apart an enemy monster with his Machine Gun Blows. Turns a monster to paste by stomping on top of him. Chokes out a monster. Durability Feats: Tanks the attacks from G4. Mostly tanks many of the lasers from G4, losing an arm to the attack though. The building size blast from clashing doesn't seem to bother Genos or Sonic, then tanking an explosive shuriken. His arms are shaved off by Face Ripper's blades. Face Ripper's sword shatters against his head. Continues fighting after his arm is torn off by Roach Awakening and then taking a beating from him. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Stops G4's lasers from working using a fire extinguisher and steam. Powers and Abilities: Detects Sonic coming towards the apartment. Can release electricity from his limbs to fry his enemies, using this to cook a fish monster. Can release an adhesive from his feet for catching enemies. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: Beats a giant cat monster off-screen. Post-Roach Awakening Destructive Power Feats: Blasts through the forest he and Garou are fighting in. Vaporizes part of a tree as his blast hits it. Creates a massive blast after hitting Elder Centipede with his beam, it being much larger than Elder Centipede. His beams temporarily blind Elder Centipede. Continues to create massive blasts that hit Elder Centipede. Uses his Ultra Spiral Incineration Cannon to roast Elder Centipede from the inside, but Elder Centipede simply molts. Speed Feats: Fights Garou in CQC, landing a few blows. Quickly dispatches of the monsters trying to ambush him. Uses his jets to fly from the sky back down to Elder Centipede, using his speed to improve his damage. The Saitama Group battle it out for their food during a meal. Strength Feats: Creates a blast by just landing. Keeps up with Garou in CQC. Tears apart the monsters that try to ambush him with ease. Pierces Elder Centipede's eyes and face, using his jet boosters to empower his impact, then using them to break through Elder Centipede's teeth. Durability Feats: Tanks a few blows and then being kicked into the ground by Garou. Survives having his leg ripped off and then being torn in half, then reconnecting himself. Survives his own blast that roasts Elder Centipede. Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Has boosters in his back. His hands can automatically fly on their own, also unleashing a bunch of cables to capture Garou. Can activate a reactor in his torso while bisected, and can use his jets for propulsion to increase his damage, reconnecting his severed body in the process. Gear: Weaknesses: Other Feats: A new body for a new fight. Post-Elder Centipede Destructive Power Feats: Speed Feats: Strength Feats: Durability Feats: Stamina Feats: Range Feats: Intelligence Feats: Powers and Abilities: Gear: Weaknesses: Going all out for longer than ten seconds can overload his core, damaging himself. Other Feats: Respect Threads, Links, and References